Help:Gebruiker voorkeuren help
← ''' Onder de optie '''voorkeuren heb je de mogelijkheid om eigen instellingen te maken met betrekking tot de MediaWiki software. Deze instellingen gelden alleen als je bent . Menubalk De menubalk bevat links naar speciale en onderhouds pagina's. In sommige skins is er de mogelijkheid om de menubalk te positioneren aan de linker of -rechterkant van je browser window. Voor sommige opties, zoals het verplaatsen van artikelen of uploaden van file's, dient weergave van de menubar te zijn ingesteld. Wijzigen wachtwoord Om je wachtwoord te wijzigen dien je het oude wachtwoord en twee maal het nieuwe wachtwoord in te voeren. (als je alleen andere opties wijzigt dan hoef je niet je wachtwoord in te geven.) Memory Alpha-Uiterlijk Het uiterlijk van Memory Alpha kan worden gewijzigd door middel van zogenaamde "skins". Deze skins wijzigen alleen de weergave, niet de functionaliteit van Memory Alpha. Hou er rekening mee dat skins sommige van je eigen voorkeurs instellingen kunnen overschrijven, zoals de menubar instellingen. Sommige gebruikers vinden dit een bug, andere een extra toevoeging. Wiskundige formules De MediaWiki software kan mathematische formules weergeven via . De opties hieronder bepalen hoe de formules worden weergeven als PNG afbeeldingen. * altijd als PNG weergeven: Maak altijd een PNG afbeelding vanuit de TeX code. * HTML voor eenvoudige formules, anders PNG: Als de TeX code simpel is zoals "x = 3" geef dit dan weer als HTML. Voor meer complexe formules gebruik PNG afbeeldingen. * HTML indien mogelijk, anders PNG: Deze optie probeert altijd de formule als HTML weer te geven maar als deze te complex is word gekozen voor een PNG afbeelding. * Laat de TeX broncode staan (voor tekstbrowsers): De TeX code in intepreteren, zoals een afbeelding maken, maar weergeven. Deze optie is primair bedoelt voor tekst gebaseerde browers zoals Lynx. * Aanbevolen methode voor recente browsers: Als je een browser gebruikt die niet meer dan een jaar geleden op de markt kwam, kan je deze optie gebruiken. * MathML: Gebruik deze optie als je browser MathML kan weergeven. Misc settings Deze opties hebben betrekking hoe de MediaWiki software artikelen en wijzigings opties weergeeft. * Wikilinks in zwevend tekstvak tonen In sommige browsers zal wanneer de muis over een link wordt bewogen, een tekstvak zichtbaar worden. Deze optie lijkt geen niet te werken bij sommige browsers. * Links onderstrepen Normaal word tekst welke als hyperlink fungeert onderstreept. Met deze optie kan je dit uitzetten. Hou er rekening mee dat je browser deze instelling kan overschrijven. Als hyperlinks niet zijn onderstreep kan je ze herkennen omdat deze een andere kleur hebben. Als twee hyperlinks achter elkaar staan kan je alleen het verschil zien door er met je muis overheen te bewegen. * Links naar lege pagina's laten oplichten Deze optie is standaard geactiveerd. Normaal worden hyperlinks naar artikelen die nog niet bestaan, zoals het weer in London, onderstreept en in rood weergegeven. Dit kan je wijzigen in een blauw vraagteken (?) wat achter de hyperlink wordt geplaatst. Dit kan verwarrend zijn voor sommige mensen omdat het niet duidelijk is wat er wordt bedoelt. * Paragrafen uitvullen Je kan ervoor kiezen om paragrafen altijd te laten uitlijnen. * Koppen automtisch nummeren Deze optie voegt oplopend genummerde headers toe aan een artikel. * Maak het bewerken van deelpagina's mogelijk Als deze optie is selecteerd dan verschijnt er een "edit" hyperlink naast elke sectie header, hiermee kan dan de betreffende sectie worden gewijzigd. Dit maakt het wijzigen van langere artikelen wat makelijker. *'Enable section editing by right clicking on section titles (JavaScript)' *'Geef een inhoudsopgave (van pagina's met minstens 3 tussenkoppen)' *'Gebruik geen caching' Deze optie zet het cachen van artikelen uit. Dit kan handig zijn als je problemen hebt met artikelen waarbij telkens de oude versie wordt weergeven i.p.v. de nieuwste. Deze optie heeft als nadeel dat het laden van artikelen langer kan duren. Afmetingen tekstveld en Time Zone * Afmetingen tekstveld Hier kan je een voorkeur instellen hoe groot je de tekstbox wilt hebben waarin je de wijzigingen aanbrengt. * Time Zone Dit is het aantal uren wat wordt toegevoegd of verwijderd van Coordinated Universal Time om je eigen tijdzone te bepalen. Deze tijdzone wordt gebruikt om te bepalen wanneer een artikel is gewijzigd. Door het gebruikt van zomer en wintertijd kan deze tijd wel eens afwijken. Vergeet dan niet om deze aan te passen aan je lokale tijd omdat de MediaWiki software niet weet wanneer bij jou de zomer en winter tijd wijzigt. (het kan ook voorkomen dat de tijd op de server wat afwijkt van de werkelijk tijd) Een aantal tijdsverschillen staat hieronder, als die van jou er niet bijstaat kijk dan even hier voor een lijst van tijdzone afkortingen ** -8 (DST -7) Pacific Time (Noord Amerika) ** -5 (DST -4) Eastern Time (Noord Amerika) ** -4 (DST -3) Atlantic Time (Canada's Martime provincies) ** 0 (DST +1) Greenwich Mean Time (West Europa) ** +1 (DST +2) Central European Time ** +3 Eastern European Time ** +9 Japan ** +10 (DST +11) Australian Eastern Time ** +12 Pago Pago (Amerikaans Samoa) ** -9 (DST -8) Alaska Time ** -10 (DST -9) Hawaii-Aleutian Time De tijd word, afhankelijk van je voorkeurs instellingen, altijd weergeven in lokale tijd op de volgende pagina's * *Gerelateerde wijziginen *Pagina historie, Afbeeldingen historie *Gebruikes toevoegingen *Nieuwe artikelen *"De laatste wijzing op deze pagina vond plaats op" onderaan de pagina * UTC tijd is van toepasing op de volgende pagina's: *Bij het signeren van de Overleg pagina *In de Upload logboek *Bij het verwijzen naar niet-lokale gebeurtenissen inclusief gebeurtenissen op Memory Alpha Hou dit in gedachten als je een uitreksel van de Recente wijzigingen of revisie geschiedenis kopieert naar een Overlg pagina. Zet handmatig de tijdzone naar UTC of zet tijdelijk in je gebruikers voorkeuren het tijdzone verschil op nul voordat je kopieert. E-mail, Zoek resultaat, etc.. * Uw e-mailadres: Je kan je e-mail adres registreren, welke niet voor iedereen zichtbaar is. Hiermee is het mogelijk je wachtwoord te resetten door de link "Mail een nieuw wachtwoord" aan te klikken in het scherm. Ook hebben geregistreerde gebruikers de mogelijkheid je een e-mail te sturen via de link "E-mail deze gebruiker" op je gebruikers pagina. Dit werkt alleen zolang je dit niet hebt uitgezet. (zie hieronder) *'E-mail ontvangen van andere gebruikers uitschakelen': Als je deze optie aanzet hebben geregistreerde gebruikers niet de mogelijkheid om je een e-mail te sturen via de "E-mail deze gebruiker" link. *'Uw bijnaam': Je kan een andere bijnaam ingeven welke verschilt van je eigenlijke inlognaam welke wordt gebruikt wanneer je een handtekening plaats via ~~~ of ~~~~. * Aantal per bladzijde te tonen zoekresultaten: Kies hier het aantal zoek restultaten wat wordt weergegeven. * Aantal regels per gevonden pagina: Dit houdt in dat er geen context wordt weergegeven als de zoek term na regel n'' wordt gevonden. Een paragraaf en een lege regel tussen paragrafen worden geteld als één regel. Het beginnen van een nieuwe regel in een artikel, ook als deze niets met de opmaak te maken heeft of zelfs in het geheel niet zichtbaar is, heeft invloed op het totale aantal regels. Als je hier 5000 of meer invuld wordt er context zichtbaar voor elke gevonden zoekterm. * '''Aantal tekens van de context per regel': Het aantal karakters wat in de context zichtbaar is. Dit wordt beperkt door de waarde "regels" (zie hierboven) waarin de zoekterm wordt gevonden. Als je de hele regel wilt zien vul dan b.v. 5000 in. Recent changes and stub display * Aantal titels in lijst recente wijzigingen: Vul hier het aantal wijzigingen in welke je wilt zien op de Recente wijzigingen en Volglijst pagina. Op de pagina's zelf staan nog andere opties. * Grootte waaronder een pagina als stub wordt aangeven: Hyperlinks naar artikelen met minder dan het gespecificeerde aantal regels worden in een andere kleur weergegeven. Hiermee kan je stub identificeren. Notities Je kan hier geen persoonlijke informatie, zoals je echte naam, ingeven. Je kan dit doen op een pagina met je gebruikersnaam in de User: namespace. (Deze is te zien als een hyperlink op de regel waar staat "U bent aangemeld als gebruikersnaam" bovenin het voorkeuren scherm. Hier kan je alle informatie kwijt die je over jezelf wilt vertellen.) Browser voorkeuren Browsers hebben de mogelijkhied om specifieke instellingen te maken m.b.t. font types en grootte. Het standaard "Memory Alpha-Uiterlijk" is compatibel met de browsers font grootte en types. Het Cologne Blue uiterlijk geeft de meeste tekst weer in een vaste font grootte waarbij de browser instelling wordt genegeerd. Sommige browers, zoals Internet Explorer, hebben de mogelijkheid om font groottes die worden gespecificeerd door een web-pagina te negeeren. In dat geval wordt het font in het Cologne Blue uiterlijk weergeven zal de browser voorschrijft alleen voor de regel hoogte niet aangepast. Dit houd in dat grootte font lelijk worden weergeven in vergelijk met de overige tekst. De font grootte in het wijziging veld is onafhankelijk van de browser front grootte en kan verder niet worden ingesteld. In de browser instellen dat kleuren niet worden weergeven wordt niet aanbevolen omdat hiermee de weergave bij het vergelijken van artikelen teniet word gedaan.